einfach Spaß haben
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Summary: Persien. Erik ist noch nicht lange in Persien und seine Hauptaufgabe ist einfach nur Unterhalter für den Schah und dessen Familie. Der Daroga hat die Aufgabe, ihn zu bewachen, da man ihm misstraut, allerdings haben sich die beiden inzwischen angefreundet. Erik hat sich vorgenommen, einen Tag lang einfach Spaß zu haben...


**einfach Spaß haben**

 _Summary: Persien. Erik ist noch nicht lange in Persien und seine Hauptaufgabe ist einfach nur Unterhalter für den Schah und dessen Familie. Der Daroga hat die Aufgabe, ihn zu bewachen, da man ihm misstraut, allerdings haben sich die beiden inzwischen angefreundet. Erik hat sich vorgenommen, einen Tag lang einfach Spaß zu haben..._

Erik hatte sich eine Weile mit alten Reliefs beschäftigt und dort Streitwagen gesehen, nun wollte er genau so einen haben, denn er brauchte ihn für eine Aufführung, die er vorbereitete. Es gab einige Diskussionen, ob Erik einen Streitwagen samt vier Pferden, einer Quadriga, bekommen sollte oder nicht, denn aus Sicht des Großwesirs gab es wichtigere Angelegenheiten, die die Staatskasse belasteten. Umso wütender war der Großwesir, als er erfuhr, dass Erik seinen Streitwagen und die Quadriga sowie einen Wagenlenker, der ihm das Lenken eines solchen Wagens beibringen konnte, bekam, während andererseits bei der Entwicklung eines Schulsystems gespart wurde, bis praktisch nichts mehr übrig blieb. Nicht, dass der Streitwagen so unglaublich teuer gewesen wäre, es war eher das Prinzip, das den Großwesir verstimmte.

Also stand eine Woche später Erik mit dem Wagenlenker etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf einer ebenen Fläche, wo er lernen sollte, die Quadriga zu lenken. Der Daroga hielt sich abseits und passte auf die Pferde auf, mit denen sie gekommen waren. Das erste Problem war das Stehen auf dem sich bewegenden Wagen ohne hinunterzufallen. Im Schritttempo kein Problem, in vollem Galopp fast unmöglich. Jedenfalls verbrachte Erik den ersten Tag hauptsächlich damit, sich am Wagen festzuhalten oder schmerzhaft in den Staub zu fallen. Erik hinkte am Abend stark, weil er nach mehreren Stürzen vom Wagen kaum noch gehen konnte, ihm tat alles weh. "Sie sind zu ehrgeizig", meinte der Wagenlenker, "Sie müssen langsam anfangen und die Geschwindigkeit langsam erhöhen." Erik schwieg, denn es würde ihm sicher nicht über die Lippen kommen, dass er Unrecht gehabt hatte und die Sache doch schwieriger war, als er es ursprünglich geglaubt hatte. Es war schlimm genug, dass er seine Fähigkeiten überschätzt hatte, zugeben würde er es aber sicher nicht, schon gar nicht vor einem Wagenlenker und dem Daroga!

Am nächsten Tag war er jedoch bereit, sich den Anweisungen des Wagenlenkers zu beugen und zunächst nur im Schritttempo Runden zu fahren, dann engere Kurven und dann einfache Figuren. Nach ganzen zwei Wochen intensiven Übens hatte Erik das Gefühl, den Wagen und die Pferde zu beherrschen und allein damit fahren zu können. Der Wagenlenker hielt die Idee für nicht gut, aber Erik ließ sich nicht davon abbringen und verschwand einfach des Nachts, um allein mit dem Wagen zu üben.

Nach ganzen vier Wochen wollte der Daroga wissen, was das denn nun für eine Aufführung werden sollte, wofür unbedingt ein Streitwagen nötig wäre. Erik lachte: "Ich habe keine Ahnung." "Was heißt das, Du hast keine Ahnung?" fragte der Daroga erstaunt. Normalerweise wusste Erik ganz genau, was er wollte, bevor er irgendwelche Requisiten verlangte. "Ich wollte den Wagen haben", gab Erik zu, "es macht wirklich Spaß, aber BRAUCHEN tue ich ihn nicht." Der Daroga war empört: "Hättest Du ihn nicht kaufen können? Du hast doch genug Geld." "Das wäre aber nur der halbe Spaß", gab Erik zurück und erlaubte sich ein Augenzwinkern, "Keine Sorge, mein mißtrauischer Freund, mir fällt schon etwas ein, den Wagen in eine Aufführung zu integrieren!"

Tatsächlich baute Erik den Wagen eines Abends in eine Aufführung ein, allerdings ganz anders, als der Daroga erwartet hatte. Nachdem Erik so lang geübt hatte, im vollen Galopp den Wagen zu lenken, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Erik nun eine ganz langsame Schwebenummer bringen würde. Der Wagen fuhr ganz normal in den Hof, durch das kleine Tor. Damit war schon einmal klar, dass der Wagen nicht an Drähten hängen konnte wie eine Marionette. Trotzdem hob der Wagen ab, als er durch den Hof fuhr. Der Wagen hob tatsächlich ab, die Räder berührten den Boden nicht mehr und hörten auch auf, sich zu drehen. Der Boden des kleinen Hofes war mit weichem Sand bestreut worden und nun sah man zwar die Hufabdrücke der Pferde, aber keine Spuren von Rädern. Erik stand auf dem Wagen, lenkte die Pferde quer durch den Hof und der Wagen schwebte dicht über dem Boden hinter ihnen. Der kleine Hof war von allen Seiten von Balkonen aus zu sehen und die Balkone dienten nun dem Schah und seiner Familie aber auch besonders in seiner Gunst stehenden Höflingen als Loge für die Aufführung. Die Frauen waren die ersten, die applaudierten. Erik verneigte sich elegant, dann stieg er vom Wagen und ließ sich einen langen Stock geben, den er unter dem Wagen hindurchzog, um allen zu zeigen, dass auch unter dem Wagen nichts war, was diesen schweben lassen könnte. Nun ging er um den Wagen und die Pferde herum, zog dabei mit dem Stab eine Linie in den Sand. Also auch weder vorne noch hinten konnten Schnüre angebracht sein, die den Wagen in der Luft hielten, sonst wäre Erik nun gezwungen, diesen auszuweichen. Erik stieg wieder in den Wagen, wendete diesen und fuhr aus dem Hof hinaus. Der Wagen sank langsam hinab und setzte genau da wieder auf dem Boden auf, wo er abgehoben hatte. Nachdem der Wagen verschwunden war, betrat Erik nochmals den kleinen Hof, um den Applaus entgegenzunehmen und noch eine Feuernummer zu bringen, bei der er Wasser in Metallschalen zum Brennen brachte.

Schon am nächsten Tag stellte der Daroga Erik zur Rede: "Du hast dir also einen Wagen und eine Quadriga ergaunert?" Erik zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schraubte weiter an einem großen Holzkasten herum: "Ja und? Ich habe ihn in einer Aufführung gebraucht und jetzt gehört er mir. Punkt. Was gibt es da zu jammern?" "Dass du dir diesen Wagen eigentlich selbst hättest kaufen können und müssen, denn in Wahrheit hast du ihn nur zu deinem Vergnügen", beschwerte sich der Daroga. Erik entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren und begann mit einer Feile eine Kante der Holzkiste abzufeilen.

Kurz darauf lud Erik den Daroga ein, mit ihm den Wagen auszuprobieren. Erik stand als Wagenlenker vorne, der Daroga hinter ihm und hielt sich sicherheitshalber am Rahmen des Wagens fest. "Locker in den Knieen, mein Freund, dann ist es einfacher", riet Erik, dann ließ er die Pferde langsam antraben. Nach ein paar Runden in langsamen Tempo entschied Erik, dass es Zeit wurde, dem Daroga zu zeigen, warum er den Wagen so unbedingt brauchte. Also ließ er die Pferde in leichtem Galopp in die Stadt rasen.

"Bist du wahnsinnig?" war die erste erschrockene Reaktion des Daroga. Erik lachte nur: "Ich habs im Griff, keine Sorge!" Sie rasten auf den Basar zu. "Du wirst noch jemand überfahren!" schrie der Daroga und krallte sich entsetzt an dem Rahmen des Wagens fest. "Blödsinn. HE, PLATZ DA! WEG!" Erik schrie die Menschen an, die entsetzt zur Seite sprangen. "Macht Platz, ihr Schleimschnecken! Ihr Blindschleichen! Lahme Rattenköttel! Weg da!"

"Erik, DU bist viel zu schnell, nimm doch Rücksicht!" wies ihn der Daroga zurecht, Erik lachte und fuhr fort, herumzubrüllen und die Menschen mit diversen Tiernamen zu beschimpfen, weil sie ihn schließlich doch zwangen, langsamer zu fahren. "Vertrottelte Made! Hirnlose Kröte! Verblödete Schildkröte! Wer nicht ausweichen kann, soll zu hause bleiben!" schrie Erik und genoss es, die Leute zu beschimpfen und zu erschrecken. Als sie eine Gruppe Reiter passierten, erschreckte er ein Pferd so sehr, dass es durchging und den Reiter abwarf. "Wer nicht reiten kann, solls bleiben lassen!" schrie Erik und trieb seine Pferde erst wieder an.

"Du bist immer noch viel zu schnell für diese enge Straße", beschwerte sich der Daroga. "Das geht noch viel schneller!" behauptete Erik und der Daroga zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er misstrauisch fragte: "Woher weißt du das?" "Ausprobiert", gab Erik zurück. Der Daroga räusperte sich und sah Erik missbilligend mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an: "HerHem! Du weißt, dass das gefährlich ist?" Erik lachte. Er liebte es, wenn er diesen missbilligenden Blick seines Freundes provozieren konnte. "Ach mein lieber Daroga", gab er spöttisch zurück, zügelte aber die Pferde, um langsamer zu fahren und das Gespräch zu genießen, "Es ist ja nichts passiert." "Aber es hätte passieren können!"

Erik ließ die Pferde wieder in einen Galopp fallen, hielt auf eine Kurve zu. "Erik! NEIN!" rief der Daroga. "Aus dem Weg!" brüllte Erik und verließ sich darauf, dass der Hufschlag der Pferde und sein Warnruf ausreichen würden, dass sich die Menschen auch noch zwei Straßen weiter in Sicherheit bringen würden. Dann ging er in die Linkskurve, der Wagen drohte zu kippen, lief nur noch auf dem linken Rad, das rechte in der Luft. "Erik!" schrie der Daroga, aber jetzt konnte der maskierte Mann nicht antworten, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Wagen irgendwie daran zu hindern, in die nächste Hausmauer zu schlittern. Er hatte das zusätzliche Gewicht durch den Daroga unterschätzt, der Daroga beugte sich rechts aus dem Wagen und der Wagen rutschte ab - weniger Schräglage, größerer Kurvenradius, simple Physik. Und doch - es machte verdammt Spaß, gerade jetzt, wo er alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die Kurve irgendwie zu überstehen.

Aus der Kurve heraußen, zügelte er die Pferde und ließ sie langsam traben. "Spinnst du?" schrie ihn der Daroga an, "Du hättest jemand umbringen können!" "Wer mir im Weg steht, ist selbst schuld", gab Erik achselzuckend zurück und setzte hinzu: "Reg dich nicht so auf, es ist ja nichts passiert." Der Daroga ließ sich nicht täuschen, er sah durchaus, dass Erik keineswegs so ruhig war, wie er es gern vorgetäuscht hätte, vor allem deshalb, weil Erik nun sehr viel vorsichtiger den Wagen aus der Stadt herauslenkte, um auf der Straße außerhalb der Stadt seine Spielchen zu treiben.

"Erik, das ist unverantwortlich und ungesetzlich", wies er den jüngeren Mann zurecht. "Na und? Ist doch nichts passiert!" gab Erik zurück und beschleunigte den Wagen wieder. "HerHem!" räusperte sich der Daroga. "Was? Was mache ich jetzt wieder falsch?" beschwerte sich Erik. "Du treibst die Pferde an, obwohl da vorne ein Händler mit seinen Lasteseln ist?"

"Natürlich, glaubst du, ich will hinterherkriechen? Ich bin doch nicht blöd!" sagte Erik und gab den Pferden ein Zeichen, um noch schneller zu werden. Dann raste er an der Eselkaravane vorbei, einige Fußgänger konnten sich gerade noch durch einen Sprung zur Seite retten. "Erik, du bist absolut rücksichtslos!" beschwerte sich der Daroga. "Ja, mit wachsender Begeisterung!" gab Erik zurück und freute sich über den missbilligenden Blick und das vorwurfsvolle Räuspern.

"Ach Daroga, wo ist denn deine kriminelle Ader geblieben?" fragte Erik mit gespieltem Bedauern. "Ich vermute, dass du sie mir gestohlen hast", brummte der Daroga vorwurfsvoll. Erik sah ihn einen Augenblick lang verdutzt an. Normalerweise war er es, der die Scherze machte, der Humor seines Freundes war unerwartet aber er kam Erik durchaus gelegen. "Schau gefälligst, wo du hinfährst!" beschwerte sich der Daroga. "Die anderen haben auch Augen", gab Erik gut gelaunt zurück, "Manchmal bist du einfach nur langweilig."

"Warum lädst du mich dann ein mitzukommen?" fragte der Daroga, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Irgendwann finde ich deine böse Seite. Warte nur ab, du hast auch eine und ich bin fest entschlossen, sie aufzudecken." "Viel Glück dabei", sagte der Daroga. Er war mehr denn je entschlossen, dem jungen Mann durch ein gutes Beispiel zu beweisen, dass es sich auszahlte, ein ehrliches Leben zu führen.

"Du bist so übertrieben gut, du zahlst wohl auch noch freiwillig Steuern?" gab Erik spöttisch zurück. "Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja", antwortete der Daroga. "Du machst dich über mich lustig?" fragte Erik mit einem drohenden Unterton und machte sich bereit, die Pferde rasant abbremsen zu lassen oder eine scharfe Kurve zu nehmen, um den Daroga zu erschrecken. "Nein, mache ich nicht. Ich zahle gern Steuern, weil der Staat so viel für mich tut, dass es nur gerecht ist, wenn ich meinen Teil zum Ganzen beitrage."

Erik lachte. Das konnte jetzt nur ein Witz sein. "Du meinst, dieses Land mit seiner inkompetenten und denkbar korrupten Regierung, die doch nur am Gängelband von irgendwelchen dubiosen, korrupten, egomanischen Kolonialherren hängt, würde mit dem Geld irgendetwas sinnvolles anfangen?"

"Ja, beispielsweise Schulen und Universitäten bauen, wo Ärzte ausgebildet werden..." begann der Daroga und Erik unterbrach unwillig: "Und wie viel wird irgendwelchen korrupten Idioten in den A*** geschoben?" "Nur weil andere verbrecherisch handeln, ist das kein Grund, selbst zum Verbrecher zu werden", widersprach der Daroga. "Mutter Natur ist ein böses Weib", gab Erik zurück, "Entweder fressen oder gefressen werden. Wenn ich entscheiden kann, dann will ich lieber Räuber als Beute sein." Der Daroga hatte auch darauf eine Antwort: "Das sollte uns Menschen von Tieren unterscheiden."

Erik überlegte sich rasch eine Antwort: "Sollte, ist aber nicht. Aus, Themenwechsel, oder du gehst zu Fuß nach Hause!"

Eine Weile schmollten beide Männer vor sich hin. Als sie vor sich wieder eine Karavane sahen, schnalzte Erik mit der Zunge und lachte: "Perfekt!" "Erik, was hast du vor?" fragte der Daroga misstrauisch. "Spaß haben, mein lieber Freund, einfach Spaß haben!" gab Erik lachend zurück und trieb die Pferde an. Dann überholte er die Karavane zuerst links, kehrte in einer schnellen Wendung um und raste rechts von der Karavane zurück, wieder eine schnelle Wendung und wieder links an der Karavane vorbei, als er zum zweiten Mal rechts an der Karavane vorbeifuhr, streckte er die Hand aus, um in voller Fahrt aus einem Korb, den ein Esel trug, eine Weintraube zu stehlen.

"HerHem!" gab der Daroga missbilligend von sich. "Kennst du den Witz schon? Sagt der Scheich zum Emir, zahln wir und dann gehn wir, sagt der Emir zum Scheich, zahln wir nicht, gehn wir gleich, sagt der Abdul Hamit, und das Tischtuch nehma a mit!" "Den kannte ich nicht, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du eine Weintraube gestohlen hast."

"Es ist eine Weintraube, Daroga, und die wäre wohl von der Sonne sowieso verdorben worden. Was macht das für einen Unterschied?" beschwichtigte Erik. "Es ist trotzdem falsch", beharrte der Daroga und starrte Erik missbilligend an. Erik starrte aus dem Augenwinkel zurück, bis er seufzte: "Na schön, wenns dir so wichtig ist!" Damit drehte er um und kehrte zu der Karavane zurück. Die gingen sofort in Deckung, als sie den Wagen zurückkommen sahen, aber Erik hielt an und fragte durchaus höflich, was er denn für die Weintraube nun zu zahlen habe. Als ihm niemand antwortete, zog er eine Münze aus der Tasche und warf sie auf den Boden, dann drehte er wieder um und fragte den Daroga: "Willst du auch mal probieren?"

Nun interessierte es den Daroga doch. Er konnte reiten, er war jetzt lang genug auf dem Wagen gestanden, er wusste auch, wie man ein Gespann lenkt, das konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein. Aber er lenkte die Pferde sicherheitshalber von der Straße weg, auf ein Stück Land, wo er nichts kaputtmachen konnte. Erik verdrehte die Augen. "Schritttempo, Daroga?" sagte er genervt. "Lass mich probieren!" beschwerte sich der Daroga. Dann drehte er ein paar vorsichtige Runden. Erik gähnte und aß von seiner Weintraube, spuckte hin und wieder eine noch nicht ganz reife Beere aus. Er langweilte sich, wollte aber seinem Freund zumindest eine Gelegenheit geben, auch ein wenig die Quadriga zu lenken.

Plötzlich knallte der Daroga mit der Peitsche und Erik konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, als die Pferde losrasten. "Bist du blöd?" schrie er und kämpfte sich in eine Position, in der er die Zügel wieder übernehmen konnte. Der Daroga ließ die Pferde eine scharfe Kurve machen, um zur Straße zurückzukehren, der Wagen ächzte und krachte, als würde er jeden Augenblick auseinanderbrechen, insbesondere, als die Pferde imaginären Hindernissen auswichen. "Spinnst du? Gib mir sofort die Zügel!" schrie Erik und der Daroga zügelte die Pferde und ließ sie gemächlich die Straße entlangtraben.

"Du hast recht, es macht Spaß", sagte er und sah Erik an, der einen Moment lang aussah, als würde ihm übel werden. Dann musste Erik lachen: "DU beschwerst dich über MEINE Wendungen? DU hättest fast den Wagen zerlegt!" Der Daroga erwiderte: "Kurven machen mir Spaß, aber ich gefährde dabei niemanden."

Erik riss ihm die Zügel aus der Hand. "Her damit, sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr nach Hause! Wusstest Du, dass man vom Dach von einer bestimmten Stelle aus in das Bad der Haremsdamen sehen kann? Man muss auf das Dach, dann legt man sich flach hin und versucht, nicht erwischt zu werden." "HerHem!" kam das vorwurfsvolle Räuspern als Antwort. "Was bist du doch langweilig!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich muss gestehen, dass ein Teil der Dialoge wörtlich so stattgefunden hat zwischen mir und meinem lieben Bruder, der mir tatsächlich ständig mit seinem vorwurfsvollen Räuspern und strengen Blick auf die Nerven geht. Ich bin ein eher flotter Autofahrer (ja, der Dialog spielte sich im Auto ab), mein Bruder hält sich wirklich an jeden *** (Schimpfwort eurer Wahl bitte einsetzten). Der Rest ist natürlich frei erfunden. Der Witz funktioniert natürlich nur auf Deutsch... trotzdem finde ich ihn gut. ;-)


End file.
